Forever Yours
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Life's going great for Bella and Edward, but what happens when Bella get's pregnant and Edward doesn't take it so well? **Being Rewritten, but is currently on hiatus**
1. Bite Me

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters :'( _**

**_Okay, so this is my first 'Twilight' fanfic! Please review! This story was inspired by some dreams I've been having! (Haha just like Steph! Ironic isn't it?) No flames please! _**

**_Lots of Love!_**

**_Bella_**

**

* * *

**

Forever Yours

_By Bellcullen51_

_**BPOV**_

I sat on the Cullen's white couch in the new house in Alaska. I was nervous and gnawing on my bottom lip. "Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, love?" he asked, coming in the front door.

"When are you going to…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Change you? In about five minutes."

I nodded. I was five minutes away from the painful, three day transformation into an immortal. I thought Edward had gone back outside, but I was wrong, "Are you nervous?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned around, startled, "No, not at all." I said a little too quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you're about to bite right through your lip." He replied, leaning down and pulling my lip from my teeth with his own, then kissing me gently, "You're sure you want to do this, Bella?" he asked with a grimace.

I nodded quickly, "Of course. I want you forever."

Edward sighed and turned toward the door, "Carlisle?" he called.

Carlisle stalked into the house, "Are you ready?" he asked

Edward looked to me and I nodded, he sighed, "Yes." He walked around the couch and sat next to me. He took my hand, "You're sure?"

"Yes." I gulped.

He leaned in and kissed me, "I love you, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen."

"I love you, too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I whispered.

He pressed a soft kiss on my throat before his teeth cut through my skin.

**_Three Days Later_**

The pain slowly subsided. I opened my newly red eyes and could feel my new senses. I sat up from Edward and our golden sheathed bed. Edward had carried me upstairs right after he bit me.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes, my love?" an abnormally loud voice asked.

I turned and saw him lying next to me, "Is it…is it…over?" I asked.

He nodded and sat up. That was a huge relief. I had never felt anything like the pain I had just experienced. Not even James' bite compared to it. The only pain worse than that was the huge hole that was punched through my torso when Edward left me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He murmured into my hair as I snuggled closer to him.

"It's fine." I said casually, "It was necessary."

I looked at him, seeing my angel for the first time through new eyes. He was even more beautiful than I thought. "What?" he asked self consciously.

I smiled, "Nothing."

He laughed lightly, _Wow, she's even more beautiful than she was before…if that's possible._

I was startled, "What?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't say anything." He said with a confused look on his face.

I shook my head quickly trying to clear it. _I _have _to see Bella. _Alice's voice entered my mind. _I'll bet Bella's an awesome vampire! _Emmett shouted inside my head. I was really confused now.

"Did…did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Edward asked.

"Emmett and Alice. They were talking about me." I said with a grimace.

Edward's eyes widened, "You…You…can read minds?"

"I…I don't know." I said quietly.

_Can you hear me? _Edward's voice asked in my head.

"Yes." I said.

I looked around and suddenly heard, _Hi Bella! _Alice. I chuckled and then suddenly got the need for a glass of water.

Edward looked at me suddenly, "Are you thirsty? I'll get you some water." He said, getting up.

That was strange. I wasn't sure if I had done that or if Edward and I just had that strong of a connection. So I tried again. I thought about him turning off the lights and just holding me.

Suddenly, he was back and handing me my water. I gulped it down and watched as he turned off the lights and came to sit beside me. Then Edward pulled me close and held me.

Whoa. It would seem I could read minds _and _control them.

Suddenly I got an urge. I ran my hand across his chest and he immediately responded, kissing me passionately. I realized we needed to lock the door and before I could say anything, I heard the lock click. Both of our heads shot toward the door.

We both looked at each other. "That was…" I said,

"Strange," he finished, "Was that…?"

"I think so…" I trailed off looking back at the door, I thought about unlocking it and _click, _it unlocked, "Yep, it was me." I confirmed.

He looked at me, shock evident in his eyes, "How did you…?"

For the two years I'd been with Edward, I'd only once seen him speechless. When I was discussing with him the human experiences I didn't want to miss out on, I had come up with the argument that I wouldn't be the same after he changed me, and he had been rendered utterly speechless.

"I don't know." I said, just as confused as he was.

"Okay, so you can read minds and…control objects…?" he asked.

"And people," I added. He looked at me, puzzled, "I made you get me water, turn off the lights, and hold me." I explained.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Watch. Hmm…. I think I want…Rosalie to come here and act like Alice." I said.

Rosalie strutted into the room, "Hey, Bella! Want to go shopping!?" she asked enthusiastically

Edward looked at me, eyes wide, "Whoa." Rosalie suddenly turned around and left the room.

I saw a wall in my mind. I took the wall down, _What the hell? _I asked in my mind.

"Bella, I just heard your thought." Edward said, incredulously.

"So that's what the wall does!" I exclaimed, "It keeps you out!"

"Wall?" he asked.

"There was a wall in my mind and I took it down so now you can hear me!" I exclaimed. I put the wall back up, "Can you hear me now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"See! I put the wall back up!" I said, "I want to try out my 'controlling objects' power."

I looked at Edward's stereo. Suddenly Debussy came through the speakers. He looked at me, "Was that you?" he asked.

I nodded and turned the stereo off with a satisfied smirk on my newly gorgeous face.

Suddenly the urge came back. The door flew closed and the lock clicked into place. Edward looked to me and I smirked, "Where were we?" I asked, leaning over to kiss him. He happily obliged.

* * *

**_Okay...what do you think? Please review and let me know! Should I add another chapter? If you review Edward, Carlisle, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett will all come and give you a hug and a kiss! XD And if you're a guy Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme will come and give you a kiss and a hug! LOL does bribing work on you guys? I hope so! XD_**

**_Lots of Love!_**

**_Bella_**


	2. Pink Plus Sign

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' Or any of the characters, I do own the Black Lamborghini and the drug store tho XD_**

**Forever Yours**

_Chapter 2_

Edward and I lay under the blankets, cuddled together, completely nude, after the most wonderful…well, you get the picture. I sighed happily. What a fantastic way to spend the first hour of being a vampire!

Edward suddenly looked at me, "I should take you to hunt." He said, probably noticing my bright red eyes.

I nodded and began to stand up, heading for my black silk robe that was sitting on Edward's black leather couch. I grabbed it and put it on, tying it around my waist, "I need to take a shower first," I said, walking toward the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and decided to experiment with my new found powers. I looked toward the shower and it the water shot on. I smirked, dropped my robe, and stepped into the shower. I reached for my strawberry shampoo but before I could grab it, it was in my hand. My eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes and used my shampoo. I put it back and reached suspiciously for my conditioner. It flew into my hand. I used it and with the same method, got my body wash.

I finished my shower and stepped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel. I walked into the bedroom and to the closet, grabbing my panties, my bra, a pair shorts, and a t-shirt. I got dressed and stood in front of Edward, "Ready." I said with a smile.

He took my hand and started pulling me out of our bedroom but stopped, "Hang on, I forgot my keys. " Before he could grab them I used the power I discovered in the shower and they were in my hand.

He looked at me, eyes wide. I smirked. "Telekinesis, too?" he asked incredulously.

I just kept the smirk on my face. Edward shook his head and then pulled me out the door. We walked out and got in the Volvo.

We drove out to a small forest, just outside the mountains. Edward taught me how to hunt and apparently, I'm pretty good at it! I got three grizzly bears, two deer, and a mountain lion. The mountain lion was the best; I can see now why they're Edward's favorite.

Edward and I were driving home now. I sat back against the seat, my eyes closed, listening to the CD Edward had put on. Debussy. Nostalgia anyone? It was kind of like déjà vu. I was soaked from the rain, in Edward's Volvo, listening to Debussy.

We walked into the house and I was ambushed by a very hyper Alice. "Jasper, you gave her coffee again, didn't you?" Edward asked.

Jasper smiled and nodded, "Alice is more fun when high on caffeine." He said with a laugh.

"Hey, Bella! Didyoulikehunting?Huntingisfundon'tyouthink?I'mhyper!Haveyouevertriedcoffee?" Alice asked so fast that if I didn't have my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have been able to understand a word she said.

"Yes, Alice. I've tried coffee. Well, not since I've changed but still." I replied.

Alice suddenly disappeared and then was back in front of me with a mug of coffee, "Try it!" she exclaimed.

I reluctantly grabbed the cup and sipped it. It still tasted the same. I thought it would've been repulsive because of my vampirism. I laughed and sat on the couch next to Jasper. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"So,Bella,doyoulikebeingavampire?Ithinkit'sfunbutcanbeapain.Mmmmmm,coffee!" Alice said, still on her caffeine high.

"Yes. It's cool so far. Hunting was fun." I say.

"Bella's an excellent hunter." Edward said, "She got three grizzlies, two deer, and a mountain lion."

"Nice!" Jasper said, looking at me with a grin. Jasper and I were closer now. As are Rosalie and I. She got over the whole 'I'm jealous because you're human and I'm not' nonsense a few days before my wedding, "That's more than Edward gets in a month!" Jasper mocked with a laugh.

Edward glared at him and Jasper stopped laughing.

Emmett came barreling down the stairs, "Bella!" he yelled before pulling me into a bear hug.

"Hey, Emmett." I say, thinking that it's a really good thing that 1.) I don't have to breathe, and 2.)I can't be snapped in half, because if those things still applied, I'd be in A LOT of trouble right now.

After I got questioned by Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme, Edward and I escaped upstairs to spend some time alone.

"I love you." He whispers as he caresses my face.

"I love you, too." I say, closing my eyes. We're on our bed and I'm curled up in Edward's arms. I slowly feel myself drift of to sleep. _What the hell?!_

I open my eyes to Edward staring at me with a very confused look on his face. "What?" I ask.

"You…you…were sleeping." He whispered in an astonished voice.

"I was?" I asked.

He merely nodded.

"I wonder what other non-vampire-like things I can do." I murmured.

Edward smiles my favorite crooked smile and then leans in to kiss me.

"Me,too." He says.

_I don't think you do, honey. _My mind says.

_**Two Months Later **_

It's been two months and I'm getting along surprisingly well. I haven't killed anyone, so that's a plus. I can control my newborn strength. But I've been having stomach pains and throwing up lately.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme are all going to hunt on a two day trip. Carlisle is staying behind because he has to work, and I am because, I don't have to hunt as often as the others. Carlisle says it's something to do with my aversion to blood as a human.

So I'm sitting on the couch, Carlisle's in his office, and I get another stomach pain. Then suddenly I get a wave of nausea. I bolt upstairs and lean over the toilet.

Then, something hits me. The stomach pains, the nausea, the mood swings. They were all symptoms of one thing. One thing that I was terrified of.

I run out to my new car, a jet black Lamborghini that Edward bought me, and I'm at the drug store. I walk to the 'feminine products' aisle. With dread I search for the little rectangular box. "First Response" I grab it, take it to the checkout counter, then get in my car and leave.

I dash into the house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I read the directions on the box and follow them. I wait the four minutes the box says to wait, sitting with a huge headache and I knot in my stomach. Finally, it's been four minutes. I reach for the small, plastic object with shaking hands.

There is a little pink plus sign. I drop it to the floor and start to sob.

_Oh my God, _I think, _I'm pregnant._

**Ooooo! Cliffy! Haha. Do you like it so far? Please review! Should I add more chapters? I won't if I don't get any reviews, because if no one is reading, there is no point in adding chapters. **

**Lots of Love!**

**Bella**


	3. Mistakes

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do however own the baby :D**

* * *

_Previously_

_There is a little pink plus sign. I drop it to the floor and start to sob._

Oh my God_, I think, _I'm pregnant_._

* * *

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice comes through the door. When I don't answer he opens the door slowly and peeks in. He spots the pregnancy test on the carpet and me, on the bed, sobbing. He walks over and picks the test up. Carlisle glances at it, then at me, "That's not possible." He murmured quietly.

I look up at him, "That's what I thought." I said.

"Bella, do you want me to examine you further, just to make sure?"

I nod and get to my feet. I'm slightly wobbly and a little dizzy. We got down to the hospital, he gave me some tests, and now I'm sitting in his office while he gets the results.

Carlisle comes in and sits behind his desk. The big yellow envelope is very intimidating when you're in this situation. He pulls out the paper and glances at it. His brow furrows and he looks at me, "I don't believe it." He whispers, astonished.

I took that as a conformation of my fears, "So…that's a…yes?" I ask.

Carlisle nodded and I broke down sobbing just like before. He walked around his desk and pulled me into an embrace, "Why are you upset?" he asked, "This is a miracle. You'll be the first vampire to ever give birth, you should be happy, Bella."

"What…if...Edward…leaves…me...?" I choke out between sobs.

"He wouldn't do that, Bella. You know Edward. He loves you and will love your child. "Carlisle whispered reassuringly.

I nodded and pulled back, "Keep your thoughts blocked around him, please. I want to be the one to tell him.

"Of course." Carlisle said. Then I turned and walked out of Carlisle's office, only to go home and sob.

_**The Next Day**_

Edward should be home today. I should be happy, right? Well, I'm not. I am absolutely terrified. It seems when you're looking forward to something unpleasant, time speeds up. So, predictably, Edward walks in the door.

He strides over to me and pulls me into his arms, kissing me gently, "Hello, my love."

"Hey." I say simply.

"Is something wrong?" Damn him for knowing me so well.

I turn to our family, "May I talk to Edward alone?" I ask politely.

In seconds only Edward and I are standing in the living room, "What is it, sweetheart?" he asks.

I gulp and choke out, "I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" he asks, confused.

"Pregnant." I whisper.

­

"What!?" he thunders.

I look up at him, choking back a sob. I didn't think he'd react like this.

"Pregnant?!" he shouts.

"Calm down, please." I ask quietly.

"From who?!"

He wants to shout? Two can play at that game, "You!"

He snorts, "I can't conceive remember? I'm a vampire! Now who the hell is the father!?"

"Hello? I'm a vampire, too, Edward! And like I said before, _you _are the father."

Without a backward glance he storms out of the house. I break down sobbing and suddenly the whole family is around me, trying to comfort me.

Jasper carries me up to Edward and my room. He sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap and begins sending waves of calm through me.

Emmett was pissed. He went out to find Edward.

_**EPOV**_

She's pregnant? How's that even possible? I never thought that Bella would cheat on me but apparently I was wrong about her. I'm running to _our_ meadow.

I'm lying in the grass thinking of all the possible candidates for the father of my wife's child. One name comes to mind. _Jacob _

Suddenly, I'm being yanked up off the ground and held up by the collar of my shirt, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Emmett shouts in my face.

"Me?" I ask incredulously, "I'm not the one who cheated."

He looks at me like I'm insane, "You seriously think that Bella would do that to you?"

"She had to have in order to be pregnant."

"You are so fucking stupid!" he shouts.

"Why?!" I ask.

"It's _your_ kid, Edward!"

"I doubt it." I said, acid leaking into my voice.

Emmett drops me on the ground, "Go home and comfort you're wife."

"No. If she isn't going to be honest, why should I bother?"

"Do you remember you're wedding? I believe you both said, '_For better or for worse'" _

I sighed.

"She thinks you're going to leave her again." Emmett said quietly.

"Wow, for being a cheater, she's good at predicting outcomes." I say indifferently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked, getting more pissed by the minute.

"It means, she's right. I'm not going to raise some other guy's child and I'm sure as hell not going to hang around while she sleeps around.

Emmett pulled me from the ground again by my shirt, "You're going to leave you're wife because she's pregnant?!"

"I wouldn't if it was my child. But yes."

He drops me again and storms off, muttering to himself. All I caught were the words, 'Jerk, idiot, asshole, and moron.'

I lay back down and decided how I'm going to tell Bella I'm leaving her again.

_**BPOV**_

I lay here sobbing pathetically, being reassured by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

Emmett bursts through the door, "He is such a fucking idiot!" He exclaims.

"Why?" I manage to choke out.

"He thinks you cheated on him. And he said he's...he's..."

"He's what, Emmett?" I ask warily in a shaky voice.

"Leaving you again." Emmett admitted in a whisper.

I broke into sobs once more before finally making a heartbreaking decision.

I would leave him before he could leave me. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he could break my heart _twice_ and get away with it.

I asked everyone to give me sometime alone. They filed out of the room and I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen,

_Edward,_

_I don't even know what to write. I mean, what __do__ you write to the father of your child who is leaving you because he thinks you're slutty enough to sleep with someone else? I won't take a lot of you're time because I know you won't believe a word of this. First of all, this child __is__ yours. Second, I didn't cheat on you. I can't even believe you would think I would do something like that. And lastly, I'm breaking you're heart before you have the chance to break mine. I won't let you rip me apart __again__. But just so you know, I love you. I always will, no matter how many times you murder my heart. _

_I love you. Forever._

_Bella_

I wrote that down and left it on the bed, along with my engagement and wedding ring. And with that, I was out the door, running as fast as I possibly could. I was running to the place that no matter what, would always be _ours. _

_**EPOV**_

I decided that it was completely irrational to leave her over something like this. I mean, for all I knew, she could be telling the truth and it _is_ my baby. I'm heading home to go talk this over with her.

I walk inside the house only to be bombarded with glares from my family. Before I could blink, Alice was standing in front of me, and slapped me.

"What the hell?!" I ask.

"You're such an asshole!" she shouted at me.

I darted upstairs to talk to Bella. She wasn't there. There was a piece of paper and something sparkling in the light on the bed, though.

I walked closer and saw Bella's engagement ring and her wedding ring on top of a note with her hand writting.

I read over the note and was sobbing. Sitting here reading Bella's last words to me broke my heart, just as she had intended. How could I be so cruel? So heartless? Bella would never cheat on me! I was so stupid to think she would. I had to go find her.

I was out running. I knew exactly where she'd be. She was in our meadow.

I stepped through the trees to see her laying on her side, her back to me. She was sobbing quietly. I heard her sob my name then she stiffened, my scent making it's way to her.

I walked over and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and placed my hand gently on her stomach.

She whimpered, "Don't touch me."

"Bella, please. Just let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation. I know already. You think I'm a slut and that I cheated on you and got pregnant." She shrugged weakly, "What else is there to say?"

"I was so stupid. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just...shocked...and scared. And--" I said before she cut me off.

"And you think I wasn't? I was terrified, Edward!" she said, rolling over so she was facing me, "I tell you I'm pregnant and you freaking explode and leave me sitting there! I can't raise a baby on my own, Edward!"

Bella had started sobbing again and I pulled her close, ignoring her when she tried to pull away. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." I whispered to her.

"Sorry doesn't fix my heart or take back the words and accusations!" She shouted.

"I know." I said, "Please, Bella. I know I can't take it back but please, just come home. I love you."

She shook her head, "I can't. I can't keep letting you back into my life like this. You've hurt so many times. I'm drawing the line."

"Please! Bella, I was stupid! I said some things I didn't mean! Couples get in fights like this all the time!"

She just shook her head.

What have I done?

**Will Bella take him back? **

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Bella**


	4. Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Elizabeth. :D **

Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe he has the nerve to come here and try to get me back. I mean, us breaking up was his idea in the first place! But I can't keep putting up with this. He left me once and was about ten minutes from doing it again! So here we were, his arm wrapped around me, in our meadow, as he begged me to take him back.

I shook my head, "Not this time." I said sadly, "Not again."

"Please, Bella! I'm begging here! I'm so sorry I reacted like that." He said quickly, "I love you. Please don't leave me." he whispered.

I took a deep breath. I love him and I really can't raise a child on my own. I close my eyes think it over for a few minutes. I can feel his tension as he waits. I finally open my eyes, "Are you going to help me with our child?" I put a bit more emphasis on the 'our' than was probably needed

Edward nodded quickly, "Of course!" he said.

"Promise?"

He nodded.

"Promise me that you won't break my heart again. Because if you do, I won't take you back. This is you're last chance. I won't deal with this shit any more."

"I won't ever hurt you again." He murmured, pulling me close.

"Okay." I said as I snuggled into his chest, conveying to him that I forgave him...partially.

"And I take back all the things I said before." He said indifferently as if we were chatting about the weather.

"Me,too." I murmured.

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine, "I love you, Bella. You and our baby." he murmured, placing his hand on my stomach.

"We love you,too, Edward." I whispered back.

Three Months Later

Edward and I were at the hospital and Carlisle was giving me an ultrasound. My first ultrasound. I had refused to set foot near the hospital because I was afraid I'd hurt someone if my blood lust got out of control. Carlisle had told me I needed to go in for a checkup just to make sure the baby was okay. So, here we are.

Carlisle squeezed the weird goo-like stuff on my now-noticeable baby bump then proceeded with the machine. According to the ultrasound, the baby was fine and very healthy. I was five months along and due in June. June 20th to be exact. Edward was ecstatic. Our first (and most likely only) child was set to be born on his birthday.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle asked us.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled, "Yes, please." we said in unison.

Carlisle smiled, "It's a girl."

Edward and I both smiled. You'd think he'd be disappointed like all dad's of girls are because they wanted boys, but not Edward. He was hoping for a girl. He likes the whole 'Daddy's little girl' concept.

We told Carlisle good bye and left the hospital. We were at home now, lying in our bed, Edward's face pressed against my stomach, "I can hear her kick." he said with that beautiful crooked smile.

Edward then began talking to the baby, "Hello, baby girl. I'm your daddy." he said softly. I smiled, I loved it when he talked to her. It was so sweet. He continued talking to her until I realized something.

"We need a name." I said suddenly.

He nodded, "What names do you like?" he asked.

"I like...Elizabeth after your mother." I said quietly.

He smiled, "Me, too. Now we need a middle name."

"Alice." I said automatically.

He laughed softly, "I was going to say that."

"She's done so much for us. I mean, there was the Volturi thing, she planned our wedding. And plus she's my best friend." I said.

He nodded, "Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen." He said, "I like it." he said smiling, "Do you?" he asked my stomach.

Apparently she liked it because she kicked.

"Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen." I sighed happily, "Perfect."

Four Months Later

I was due any day now. It was Edward's birthday and he seemed a little disappointed every time he asked me if I was having contractions yet and I said no.

I was in the shower and suddenly felt warm liquid run down my leg, "Oh. My. God!" I screamed.

"What!?" Edward asked, startled by my outburst, as he opened the bathroom door.

"My...My...My water just broke." I said.

"Really?" he asked as if I might be kidding.

"Yes, really." I said but was overwhelmed by a contraction.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before getting dressed.

Carlisle assured me this would be just like a normal, human pregnancy, which worried me because it was sure to be painful.

I got dressed and walked carefully down the steps. A few minutes later we were at the hospital and I was in a room with hospital gown on.

I cried out from another contraction. Carlisle came in to check how many centimeters I was dilated and found I was further along in labor than I thought. I was dialated to eight. Two more centimeters to go and then I would be a mother.

Contractions were excruciating. No one should ever have to go through such pain in my opinion. I couldn't get an epidural because the needle wouldn't have done anything because of my granite skin. So I lay there, writhing in pain for three hours. Yup, it took three freaking hours to dilate two centimeters.

Finally, I was dialated to ten and was ready to start pushing. "Ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, one...two...three...push!"

_**EPOV**_

_Oh my God._ I couldn't believe it. Bella had just given birth to the most beautiful baby girl.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, holding scissors out to me. I almost didn't comprehend until I saw him hold up the umbilical cord for me to cut.

The nurse washed up Elizabeth, ridding her of blood, amniotic fluid, and whatever else was all over her. She then placed her gently in Bella's arms. Bella smiled at our baby girl.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Bella said softly.

Elizabeth cooed and whimpered quietly.

Bella smiled and then looked to me, "I think she wants her daddy." she said.

I smiled and took Elizabeth into my arms, "Hi, Lizzie" I said, calling her the nickname I gave her before she was born. She had a lot of nicknames, Ellie, Elsie, Beth, Lizzie, Liz, Liza, Elle.

Elizabeth cooed and fell asleep in my arms, "I told you." Bella said.

"Hmm?" I asked, unable to focus on anything but the tiny miracle in my arms.

"I told you she wanted you. And see,"she said, pointing to our baby, "She went right to sleep."

I laughed softly before I leaned over and kissed my wife and our baby girl.

* * *

**What do you think? I know this wasn't my best chapter :( Sorry. I just wanted to thank some of you :D**

pianist917

CullenHaleLuvr94

xHamnism

xXxJazRainexXx

Cullens4ever

pjkeigwin

** Thank you all for reviewing! **

**But anyways! Hope you all liked this chapter! Chapter 5 should be up by tomorrow :D Sorry I update so late :( I work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. But I'm trying to update everyday so keep checking back!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Bella**


	5. Just Like Mommy

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the Characters. I do however, own Elizabeth XD**

**A/N- Ok so this is a short Chapter and it really shouldn't be because I haven't updated for like, four days. Also, sorry jump around so much (i.e. 2 months later) it's just because this story is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllyyyy long and if I didn't, I'd have a ton to write. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

I smiled as Edward leaned down to kiss me. He then kissed our new baby girl.

Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen. She was beautiful. She had bright green eyes and Edward's bronze hair. There is no way Edward can doubt that he's her father now. She is so tiny. She had weighed six pounds thirteen ounces and is perfectly healthy.

She was asleep in Edward's arms and he was staring at her, love evident in his eyes. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she stared back at Edward. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile down at her and she cooed. I smiled at them both.

Edward turned to me and placed Elizabeth in my arms. She looked up at me with those adorable green eyes and I couldn't help the sob that overwhelmed me.

"What's wrong, honey?" Edward asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "Nothings wrong. Everything is...so completely right. She's so beautiful." I said, sobbing. I looked down at Elizabeth, "Hey, Ellie." I said with a small smile. I called her Ellie and Edward called her Lizzie.

Ellie cooed and cracked a small smile. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Everything is perfect. Just perfect.

_**EPOV**_

Elizabeth just smiled at Bella. I didn't think babies smiled until they were a few months old. Elizabeth had my hair and former eye color and she had Bella's nose, eye shape,mouth, and smile.

Bella scooted over on the hospital bed and patted the spot next to her. I laid down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We held Lizzie in between us and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth was awake and wanted to eat. Bella got one of those little bottles of formula and fed Lizzie.

**_Two Days Later_**

It's been two days and we're back at home now. While we were at the hospital Alice had decorated a nursery for Elizabeth. Everything was pink. _Everything_. She had silk sheets in her crib and the rocking chair from Bella's room at Charlie's. Bella's quilt was there,too. The one her Grandma Marie made for Bella when she was a baby. The changing table was against the west wall with the crib against the north. The window wall had a pink silk curtain over it that matched Lizzie's crib sheets. The walls were, of course, pink, as was the carpet.

Bella laid Elizabeth gently in her crib and covered her with a blanket. Elizabeth's skin was cold like mine and Bella's. After a talk with Carlisle, we found that Elizabeth was half vampire. She would make the transformation into full vampire on her eighteenth birthday.

Being a half vampire, she is basically human, only she smells like one of us.

As Bella stepped back from the crib, I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her against my chest. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.I started leading her towards the door, knowing where this was headed. We were outside our bedroom about to open the door when a quiet whimper and a yawn came from Elizabeth's room. Bella let go and pulled away to go check on Lizzie.

As soon as she picked her up, the whimpers stopped, "What's wrong, Ellie?" Bella asked softly, but by the looks of it, Elizabeth had already fallen asleep.

**_Eight Months Later_**

**_BPOV_**

"Say mom-my" I said breaking the word into two syllables for her. Elizabeth was now eight months old. She had chin length, bronze hair that was pulled back in an emerald green air clip that matched the dress she was wearing along with her sparkling green eyes. I was holding her in my lap, trying to get her to say "mommy", but not succeeding.

She shook her head stubbornly. "Must we be so stubborn?" I asked her.

She looked behind me and giggled, "Just like mommy." The musical voice of my husband pointed out, "Say dad-dy" he said, breaking up the word like I did.

"Dad-dy!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What!?" I asked, incredulous, "I've been sitting with you for," I checked my watch, "an hour, and you haven't said a thing!" I 'd been trying to teach her to talk.

Elizabeth giggled, "It's not funny!" I said.

She giggled again and Edward put his arms out for her. Her arms shot up, "Daddy!" She yelled.

He laughed and picked her up. Edward whispered something in her ear and she giggled. He was talking so low I couldn't hear.

"Mom-my." Lizzie said with a smile.

I perked up, "Good job, Lizzie!" I said with a smile.

She clapped her little hands and giggled before leaning over and giving me a kiss.

I sighed happily, as my baby giggled in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

**Good? Yes? No? Review and let me know! Thanks to all of you! It makes me smile when I get emails saying I've been favorited or this story has or reviews ect. Making Bella is smile good! XD Keep in mind when Bella smiles, Edward smiles :D haha jk jk **

**Lots of love!**

**Bella**


	6. Puppy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' Or any of the characters. I do, however, own little Lizzie XD**

_Ok, well, this is my shortest chapter yet. It's less than half of what I usually write. But I promise that the next chapter will be realllllllllyyyyyy loooooooooooong XD_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

Bella's new phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes popped wide. "Who is it, honey?" I asked.

"It's...Jacob." she said.

My teeth snapped together audibly. She opened the phone hesitantly, "H-hello?" she said into the receiver.

There was a buzzing noise on the other end, I couldn't pick out what was being said.

Bella smiled, "I've missed you,too, Jake."

Bella was holding Elizabeth on her hip and Lizzie was playing with Bella's hair. "Yeah." she paused, "After the wedding." the buzzing got louder. Bella sighed, "Jake, stop. I know. Yes. I'm fine."

Lizzie tugged on Bella's hair, trying to get her attention, "Mommy!" she wailed, pulling harder.

"Hang on, Jake." Bella said into the receiver, "What it is, Lizzie?" she asked gently.

"Bottle!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Edward, can you get her a bottle, please?" Bella asked.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen.

_**BPOV**_

"Bella, who was that?" Jacob asked,

"Who?" I asked, already knowing who he was talking about.

"Who just said 'mommy' ?"

"Oh. That's Elizabeth." I replied

Edward came back into the living room, handing Lizzie her bottle, "Thank you, daddy." Lizzie said taking the bottle.

"Elizabeth?" Jacob asked.

"My daughter." I said

"WHAT?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Elizabeth is Edward's and my daughter." I explained.

"You have a _daughter?!_" He asked, astonished and horrifed from the sound of it, "From the _bloodsucker?!_"

"Yes. And don't call him that!"

"How old is this '_Elizabeth'?" _Jake asked

"She's eighteen months old."

I heard Jacob take a deep breath, "Okay. So you are married, a leech, and you have a daughter. Anything else I should know?"

"No. That's pretty much it."

"Jake!" Lizzie wailed.

Edward and I looked at each other, shocked.

"Did she just say...?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"How did she...?"

"Did she just say my name?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Lizzie giggled and clapped her hands, "Puppy!" she said.

"She probably heard you talk about him and me calling him a dog. She associates 'dog' with 'puppy'. " Edward explained.

"Ah." I said

"Did she just call me a puppy?" Jake asked.

"Yep." I said with a laugh.

"So, what does this daughter of yours look like? Is she a leech?"

"According to Edward she looks like me but she has Edward's hair and eye color. And yes, but she is only half vampire.She'll become a full one on her eighteenth birthday" I replied.

"Wow. Bella you have to come visit! And bring her with you. I want to meet her." Jake said.

I looked to Edward, knowing that he probably wouldn't let me. To my surprise, he smiled and nodded. I smiled, "Sure, Jake. When do you want us?"

"As soon as possible." Jake said, obviously excited.

"We'll leave tomorrow. See you soon, Jake." I said happily.

"Okay. Love you, Bells."

"Love you,too, Jake." I replied and hung up.

I went and wrapped my arms around Edward, "Thank you." I murmured into his chest. It was a bit awkward because I was still holding Elizabeth in one arm.

He buried his face in my hair and breathed in my scent, "You're not breakable any more, and I know you'll protect Lizzie. There is nothing for me to worry about. And I know you've probably been wanting to see him."

I smiled. I knew he'd get over that ridiculous prejudice against wolves someday.

**Ok, well, like I said this was a short chapter. But to make up for it, the next chapter will be AT LEAST 1,500 words. XD Please review! **

**Lots of Love!**

**Bella**


	7. Soul Mates?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I don't own 'Horizon Air' or 'Sea Tac' either. I do, however, own little Lizzie XD**

_Okay, well I know I promised you all a long chapter, but this one had to be somewhat of a cliffy. This is the shortest chapter but I think it's the best so far. Really sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer!_

Chapter 7

_**BPOV**_

We were all packed. Edward didn't want to come but I begged him until he said yes. So I'm buckling Lizzie into her car seat and Edward is putting our bags in the back. We're staying for two days.

Edward and I got into the front seat of the Volvo and he pulled out of the drive way. I wanted to take my lambourghini but Edward said the Volvo was safer for Lizzie. We were taking a plane because we couldn't exactly run with our stuff and Elizabeth. We got to Horizon Air and our flight was boarding.

After making it through security, we boarded the plane. Four hours and twenty five minutes later, we were at Sea Tac. Lizzie slept most of the flight so she was wide awake when we arrived. We took a cab to the La Push boundary line because we couldn't run with Elizabeth.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Jake's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered, "Hello?" Jacob said.

"Hey, Jake. We're at the boundary line." I said.

"Really!? I'll be right there." And the line went dead.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and put my phone in my purse. Yes, I use a purse now. Living with Alice and Rosalie has rubbed off of me. I am now a 'fashonista' as Alice puts it.

"Mommy!" Lizzie said, reaching for me.

I smiled and took her from Edward. I looked up and say Jacob walking towards us, a huge smile on his face.

He came up and stood in front of Edward, Elizabeth, and I. "Hey Bel-" He started but broke off as soon as his eyes landed on Elizabeth.

_**JPOV**_

I looked into little Elizabeth's eyes and everything around me disappeared. I'm not sure what's happening but she's staring back at me. I can faintly hear Bella trying to get my attention, but I can't find it in myself to answer her or to look away from Elizabeth.

"Oh my God." I heard Bella breathe almost silently.

"Is he...?" Edward started but trailed off.

"I...I think so." Bella replied hesitantly.

Lizzie smiled at me and giggled which broke me out of the daze. "Jacob, did you just...?" Edward asked.

"Imprint on our daughter?" Bella finished.

"I...I think so." I said, never taking my eyes off of Lizzie.

Elizabeth suddenly reached for me, "Jake!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

I reached out and took her from Bella. She threw her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me with a giggle. "Love you." Lizzie said happily.

Edward and Bella's eyes widened simultaneously.

"This could be a problem." Bella said.

"A very, _very_ big problem." Edward confirmed.

I hugged Elizabeth closer, "Love you,too, Lizzie." I whispered to my soul mate.

**_What do you all think? Review and tell me your thoughts! I've been DYING to write this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and giving me feedback and advice! _**

**_Lots of love!_**

**_Bella!_**


	8. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Elizabeth and all her one and a half year old cuteness XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

As I stood there in utter shock, I realized something. Edward hadn't exploded with anger yet. I turned to him, "Edward?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked very calm. Too calm for my liking. Our daughter had just been imprinted on by my best friend and former love. I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit jealous. I mean, I have Edward, but I'm still in love with Jacob.

"Hm?" Edward asked.

"How are you so calm?" I demanded.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "It won't do any good do get upset. No one can control imprinting."

I understood what he said but still! He was always so protective of me and never let me around Jacob. Lizzie is even more vulnerable and fragile!

I nodded. I looked back to Jacob and Lizzie. She smiled at him and giggled happily. He smiled back and she giggled more.

_**EPOV**_

As I stood and watched my baby girl in the arms of the man I had hated so much. I was taking it much better than I would've thought. Bella was panicking. She wasn't making a scene of anything, but I could see in her eyes that she wanted to scream.

Some part of me wanted to be angry. It wanted to scream at Jacob not to touch my little girl. It wanted to grab Elizabeth and Bella and go home right that second and never,_ever_set eyes on Jacob Black again.

But oddly enough, that was the small, irrational part. The rational, logical, reasonable part told me to be calm. Jacob had taken care of Bella, why wouldn't he take care of Elizabeth? After all, she's his soul mate.

Elizabeth was happy and content in his arms. I knew that Elizabeth would find someone she loved. That she would no longer want to be 'daddy's little girl' anymore. I just hadn't expected that she would find that someone at the age of one and a half.

Bella was still staring at Jacob and Elizabeth, shock and pain in her eyes. I was well aware of why the shock was there, the pain threw me off a bit. I finally realized that the pain was for Jacob. She still loved him and it hurt her to see him love someone else, even if it was our daughter.

It seemed a bit ironic to me, though. If Bella had chosen Jacob, I would've been left alone. But by choosing me, Jacob got our daughter. So I got Bella, but he get's Elizabeth. We were both happy this way. We were all happy, Elizabeth, Jacob, Bella, and I. I know that Bella knew that, too.

_**JPOV**_

Elizabeth smiled and giggled at me and I smiled right back. "Jake!" She wailed happily.

I smiled, "Lizzie!" I said playfully. She giggled and clapped her little hands.

Now I know what Quil went through.

Suddenly something hit me. Edward wasn't fuming. He was utterly calm. It was unnerving. I looked to Bella and she was the one who was fuming. She looked shocked and pained. I understood the shock but the pain was a mystery. Was she upset because I imprinted on her daughter?

Lizzie giggled again, "Puppy?" She asked curiously.

I laughed, "Yes, Lizzie. I'm a puppy. But only sometimes."

She cocked her head to the side, confused by my words. "Huh?" She asked.

I smiled, "I'll explain when you're older."

"She'll understand. She's very intelligent." Edward's quiet voice informed me.

"Well, when I get mad, I sometimes turn into a puppy." I explained.

"Oooooooo!" She said, fascinated by my words.

I smiled. For being so young she seemed to understand.

"Mommy?" She asked, looking to Bella.

"Hm?" Bella asked. She seemed in a daze. Like she couldn't comprehend what's happening.

Lizzie reached for her and Bella took her into her arms.

_**BPOV**_

I took Elizabeth into my arms. "Mommy sad?" She asked.

"No, no. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Mommy looks sad." she pointed out.

Was it really that obvious? I hope not. No matter how much it hurts me, Jacob should be happy. Elizabeth was really the best choice for him.

I looked to Edward and then to Jacob. They both looked concerned. I must look worse than I thought.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well, we obviously can't keep you two apart, but we live in another state."

"We could always move back here." Edward pointed out.

"What about our family? What about Charlie and all of the other humans who think we're attending college in Alaska?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind moving back. And the humans will just think we came back because Elizabeth was born."

"But we can't!"

"Bella, you're overreacting. I know this is hard for you but you need to realize that by staying in Alaska and keeping Elizabeth and Jacob apart, you're only hurting them. And I know you don't want to do that."

"What do you mean?! This isn't hard for me! I'm not overreacting!" I was sobbing by the time I finished the sentance.

Jacob took Elizabeth from me and Edward pulled me into his arms, "Shhhh..." he calmed me.

I knew I was overreacting but it just hurt so much. I still loved him and he loved my daughter. Wow, that sounds twisted. Like a soap opera or something.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Alice and told her what had happened.

Now I really regret coming on this trip.

_**EPOV**_

"Alice?"

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" she asked happily.

"Well, Jacob --"

"Imprinted on Lizzie? Yeah, I know. We're all packing. We already packed all of your stuff." she said.

"Okay. Bella and I will prepare the house so it'll be ready when you all get here." I said.

"Okay."

"Thank you all for doing this."

"No problem, Eddie."

"Please don't call me that."

She laughed, "Sorry. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye Eddie!"

I sighed, "Bye, Alice."

Now I really regret allowing this trip.

_What do you think? Please review! No flames please. Thank you all so much for your reviews! _

_OMC! Who else is super excited for the Breaking Dawn quote count down?! Starts tomorrow! _

_LOTS OF LOVE!_

**_Bella_**


	9. Confusion and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. If I owned any of the Cullen boys or Jacob, do you seriously think I'd spend my time writing Fan Fiction?! Oh! And I don't own 'People' magazine. I do, however, own Little Lizzie!**

_Ok, well, this wasn't originally going to be a chapter but I got a review from _kirstey _asking how Alice saw Jake imprint on Lizzie. I was just going to explain in an A/N but decided to make it a chapter instead! _

Chapter 9

_**APOV**_

As I sat down on our couch with my new 'People' magazine, I got a vision.

_VISION_

_Jacob came up and stood in front of Edward, Elizabeth, and Bella. "Hey Bel-" He started but broke off as soon as his eyes landed on Elizabeth. _

_Bella tried in vain to get his attention, "Jake? Jacob? Jake!" _

_Jacob didn't respond and his eyes were still locked on Elizabeth._

_"Oh my God." Bella breathed almost silently._

_"Is he...?" Edward started but trailed off._

_"I...I think so." Bella replied hesitantly._

_Lizzie smiled at Jacob and giggled. _

_"Jacob, did you just...?" Edward asked. _

_"Imprint on our daughter?" Bella finished._

_"I...I think so." Jacob said, never taking his eyes off of Lizzie._

_Elizabeth suddenly reached for Jacob, "Jake!" She exclaimed enthusiastically._

_He reached out and took her from Bella. She threw her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him with a giggle. "Love you." Lizzie said happily._

_Edward and Bella's eyes widened simultaneously. _

_"This could be a problem." Bella said._

_"A very, very big problem." Edward confirmed. _

_Jacob hugged Elizabeth closer, "Love you,too, Lizzie." He whispered._

_END OF VISION_

Well, that was strange. I'd just had a vision of the _dog_. I couldn't see them, so why had I just had a vision of him imprinting on Elizabeth?

Wait! He had imprinted on Elizabeth!? OH MY CULLEN!!

That meant we'd have to move back to Forks. I ran upstairs and told everyone to start packing. I packed Edward, Bella, and Lizzie's things then moved on to mine.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Edward. "Alice?"

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I asked happily.

"Well, Jacob --"

"Imprinted on Lizzie? Yeah, I know. We're all packing. We already packed all of your stuff." I said.

"Okay. Bella and I will prepare the house so it'll be ready when you all get here." he said.

"Okay."

"Thank you all for doing this."

"No problem, Eddie."

"Please don't call me that."

I laughed, "Sorry. We'll be there soon."

"Okay."

"Bye Eddie!"

He sighed, "Bye, Alice."

"Ally?" Jasper called as he descended down the stairs.

"Yes, Jazzy?" I asked.

"How did you see the _dog _imprint on Elizabeth? I thought you couldn't see them."

"I thought that,too. I'm not sure." I replied.

Jasper just nodded.

Everyone else was now in the living room, ready to go back to the place where all of our lives had changed.

We decided to fly because running with all of our bags _and _Edward and Bella's was would be difficult.

We boarded our plane at Horizon Air and were off to Forks.

_**BPOV**_

The house looked exactly like it did almost three years ago. Nothing was out of place. The white couch, the plasma screen TV, the dining room table, all in the same places.

I walked up to Edward's old room, the room we would now be sharing.

The golden bed and the couch were the only things in there. His CD collection and stereo were in our bedroom back home in Alaska.

Elizabeth would stay in the spare bedroom next to Edward and me.

Suddenly his arms were snaking around my waist from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder.

I was still staring at the room. "Brings back some pleasant memories, doesn't it?" he asked me.

I nodded. I suddenly realized something, "Where is Lizzie?"

"Downstairs with Jacob." he said nonchalantly.

I nodded.

"Remember when I got this bed?" he asked.

I nodded, "The _unnecessary _bed?" I asked.

"It wasn't unnecessary on our wedding night." he countered.

I rolled my eyes. Our wedding night was amazing. We had first planned for it to take place in our meadow, but as we were about to leave, Alice said our future disappeared. Which meant the wolves would've crashed our little soiree.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Elizabeth's voice called up the stairs.

We laughed and headed downstairs to see what Lizzie was calling us for.

She toddled up to us and reached for Edward. He picked her up into his arms and he chuckled as she kissed his nose.

Looking at my husband and our baby, it was hard to remember that there was werewolf lounging on the couch.

The werewolf who, as much as I wish otherwise, was my daughter's soul mate.

* * *

_Review please!_

_The more reviews I get the faster I update!_

_So if you like the story and want more fast, review!!_

_Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! :D_

_Bella_


	10. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Little Lizzie and my new twilight shirts I got from Hot Topic!**

_Really short chapter. Sorry! I just had to get this part out of the way. My plotline freakin ran away or something. I never intended on making Jake imprint on Lizzie. It just kinda happened. So I thought I'd get back to my original plot!_

* * *

Chapter 10

_**JPOV**_

It was hard to hold back the pain I felt when I saw the pain in Bella's eyes. A part of me thought that she was jealous of Elizabeth. But I sent that thought away once I saw the way her eyes filled with love as she looked at Edward and Elizabeth.

I still love Bella, and from the looks of it she still loves me.

I sat lounging on the couch when the rest of the Cullens filed in.

"ALICE!" Bella shouted, bolting at her best friend.

"BELLA!" The psychic leech yelled back as they hugged.

"Bells?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt their reunion.

She turned to me, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go talk to Sam." I said.

She smiled and nodded before turning back to Alice.

I got up and walked out the door. I sprinted towards the forest, my entire body quivering from head to toe as I prepared to shift into my other self.

_Jacob? _Sam's voice popped into my mind.

_Sam, I need to talk to you. _I thought back.

_Meet me by the cliffs. _He thought.

I headed off towards the cliffs. Sam was waiting for me along with Embry,Quil, Jared,Paul, Seth, Brady, and Collin. The only one missing was Leah.

"Sam, I think I...imprinted." I said.

Sam looked thoughtful. The others all wore huge smiles and were no doubt thinking about ways to tease me.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Jared asked.

"Have you told her?" Seth asked.

"How old is she?" Quil chimed in.

"Her name is Elizabeth. Yes, I've told her. And she's eighteen...months old."

"Welcome to my world, man." Quil said.

"Where did you meet her? How are her parents reacting?" Seth questioned.

"Her parents know me. They took it well, I guess." I answered.

"Who are her parents?" Embry asked.

I knew that question was coming. I sighed, "Edward and Bella."

"YOU IMPRINTED ON A CULLEN?!" They all shouted at the same time.

I nodded.

A flood of questions came from them. They didn't even leave me room to answer!

"Is she a leech?"

"Is Bella a bloodsucker?"

I just blocked the rest out.

"Yes. But she's only half. According to Bella she'll become a full vamp on her eighteenth birthday. And Yes, Bella is a leech now."

There was a stunned silence.

"Jacob, describe to me what it felt like to imprint." Sam said calmly.

"You already know." I pointed out, confused.

"We're not supposed to be able to imprint on the cold ones. I'm not sure about the half leeches."

"Well, I couldn't look away from her. I was confused and...and..."

"You didn't imprint, Jacob." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That's not what imprinting feels like. That's actually really far off."

"Oh." I said.

Crap! Now what was I going to tell the Cullens?

_**BPOV**_

"ALICE!" I yelled and hugged her. Since I changed, Alice and I hadn't really had time apart. We were like super best friends.

"BELLA!" She yelled back.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

I turned to him,"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go talk to Sam."

I smiled and nodded before turning back to Alice.

Jacob got up and walked out the door.

Edward and I moved our stuff into our room. Elizabeth sat in hers, playing with the blocks that Alice had brought for her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called.

We went into her room to see Lizzie with a huge smile on her face. She had built a block tower. It was as tall as her!

"Wow! Good job, Lizzie!" I said.

Lizzie giggled and pushed the tower down.

A few minutes later, we were all finished moving our stuff in.

There was a knock on the door and I assumed it was Jacob.

I opened it and Jacob stood there with a guilty and somewhat embarrassed look on his face, "Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in." I said.

He looked like he was struggling for words. "Bella, I...I...Ididn'timprintonElizabeth." He said quickly.

"What!?" I asked. We had just had our entire family move back here and it was all for NOTHING?!

"I talked to Sam and he said I didn't imprint on her."

I sighed. Well, this is great. I guess we could just move back.

Without another word, Jacob strode out and into the wood.

What was I going to tell the family?

* * *

_Review please!_

_Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers!_

_Special thanks to Bleedingblackrosez, Edward.Bella.Vampire.Obsession, and My BFF Bumblebeecamaro!_

_I'm still looking for a beta for this story and 'Annastasia'_

_The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!_

_CIAO!_

**_Bella_**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_I will not be adding any chapters until I finish 'Breaking Dawn'!_

_THANKS!!_

_Bella_


	12. Back To Alaska

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Elizabeth :D**

_Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while :( sorry. I finished BD a long time ago so I wasnt just taking a super long time to finish it. I've just had some major writer's block with this story and I've been working on 'Annastasia' and 'You Don't Know Me' (READ THEM PLEASE!) but yeah. Really sorry this took so long and is so short. This is just a filler chapter while I find a cure for my writer's block. Thanks for Understanding!_

* * *

Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"Jake didn't imprint on Lizzie." I said blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"He thought he did but Sam said he didn't…"

"We moved all the way back here for _nothing_?" Emmett said incredulously.

I sighed, "Apparently so."

"Well, let's go back home!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, we can't just— " Edward started but I cut him off.

"Yes, we can." I said.

"Bella, we can't just leave. We need to think of Elizabeth."

"I am thinking of her. I don't want her here where there are so many suspicions. We can't be here when people are going to recognize us." I pointed out.

"She has a point, Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward stood there, thinking.

"We're going to go pack." Emmett said, grabbing Rosalie's hand.

Edward sighed, "So are we." He said, grabbing my hand.

Everyone went to pack. Elizabeth fell asleep and was on the gold bed in Edward's and my room.

Once we were done packing, Edward wrapped his arms around me, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I murmured, snuggling into his embrace.

We stayed like that until Alice called up the stairs, "Come on! You guys can make out when we get home!"

"We're not making out!" I called back as Edward chuckled.

Lizzie stirred a little on the bed. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked groggily.

"We're here, sweetie." I said.

She reached toward us, "Howd me?" she asked in her adorable baby talk.

I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder and let her eyes droop.

Edward carried most of our bags and I carried Lizzie and a couple of the bags.

We got downstairs and we filed into the cars.

We were at Sea- Tac in no time. Apparently Carlisle had called the airport while Edward and I were upstairs.

"Now boarding flight 9293." The intercom squawked.

"That's us." Carlisle sighed.

We boarded and were on our way back home to Alaska.

* * *

_Anyone have a cure for writer's block?_

_PM me and tell me if you do!_

_Review and I'll update!_

_Love You All!_

**_BELLA_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_ATTENTION '_FOREVER YOURS' _Fans!_**

_I recently reread _Forever Yours_ and I thought "Wow, this kind of sucks..."_

Forever Yours_was my first fanfiction, therefore, I was very amateur at the time._

_It has a lot of POV problems and sounds very mediocre and Mary Sue...._

_So I will be rewritting it completely..._

_The Storyline will NOT change, though._

_Except for Jake will NOT imprint on little Lizzie...._

_Anyways..._

_I just thought I'd let you all know..._

_It will probably be starting [over] around the last week of April...._

_If you have any questions or comments about the rewritting of this story... review this or PM me._

_Thank you to all of you who read this story [despite the confusingness of it!]_

_Lots of love!_

_~B~_


End file.
